


Жасминовый чай

by tier_wolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Виктор падает на одно колено, и на его рукаве медленно оседает мелкое ледяное крошево, высеченное движением конька. И Юри задыхается, как всегда захлебываются воздухом зрители на трибунах, видя чужое падение.





	

Когда Виктор впервые падает у него на глазах, Юри кажется, что весь воздух мира замерз за секунду, и протолкнуть в легкие хоть глоток — невозможно больно, мучительно.

Это тройной аксель. Виктор падает на одно колено, и на его рукаве медленно оседает мелкое ледяное крошево, высеченное движением конька. Юри задыхается, как всегда захлебываются воздухом зрители на трибунах, видя чужое падение.

Он сразу бросается к Виктору, но тот уже поспешно вскидывает взгляд, и поднимается сам, улыбаясь незнакомой извиняющейся улыбкой.

И Юри понимает — сейчас будет новый аксель, красивый, идеально выверенный, безупречный, как бы ни было больно после падения. 

Он вцепляется в свитер Виктора, превращая неслучившееся объятие в какой-то детский протест, и не позволяет двинуться.

— Не нужно, — просит он. — Мы слишком торопимся, Виктор. Давай вернемся к началу, я постоянно сбиваюсь.

Виктор хочет отмахнуться от него, и виноватая улыбка наконец переплавляется в привычную чуть насмешливую, но Юри держит слишком цепко, Юри нарушает все правила приличия, и взгляд у него такой, что отчего-то не получается возразить. 

До конца дня они отрабатывают простенький риттбергер, и вечером Юри ложится в постель с мыслью, что вся их работа обречена на провал. Абсолютно вся. Впрочем, как и прежние его старания — в этом нет ничего нового. 

Юри делает аксель через три недели. Виктор падает еще дважды.   
***

Виктор пахнет жасмином. Жасминовым чаем — так нежно и горько. Ему идет. 

Виктор возится внизу с собакой, когда Юри бесшумно прикрывает дверь своей комнаты. Смешно представить: уже несколько месяцев прошло, а до сих пор не нашлось времени вынуть из шкафа поспешно смятые плакаты и... Что? Выбросить? Терпеливо разгладить и вернуть на их законное место — на стену? Оба варианта почему-то одинаково плохи. Юри раскладывает плакаты на постели.

Вот ведь, никогда не умел быть решительным, и снова в растерянности — перед чем? Перед несколькими листами бумаги. 

На фото Виктору шестнадцать. В его руках привычный дежурный букет, ленточка на шее, блеск медали теряется за яркими головками цветков, но Юри помнит и без подсказок — золото.

Волосы Виктора собраны в высокий хвост, но несколько прядей, выбившихся во время выступления, липнут к шее. Светлые и легкие, как птичьи перья. И сам Виктор такой же светлый, почти сияющий в свете софитов и переливах ткани костюма. Такой же легкий. Что-то потустороннее, нездешнее, что не дозволено трогать руками. 

Юри резко вскидывает голову, отрывая взгляд от фото.

Сам Виктор ничем не выдает своего присутствия — в реальности он двигается именно так, бесшумно и паряще, как всегда казалось, глядя на экран, но Маккачин, увязавшийся за ним, стучит когтями по полу, и Юри успевает глубоко вдохнуть, прежде чем ему на плечи ложатся чужие горячие ладони. Он собирается начать какую-то сбивчивую оправдательную речь, но раздраженно останавливает себя в последний момент.

Лицо горит от стыда. Пес лезет под руки, норовит улечься на кровати и смять все расположившиеся на ней плакаты.

— О, — немного растерянно выдыхает Виктор, ткнувшись носом куда-то за ухо, и прижимаясь грудью к лопаткам Юри. — То есть ты... Но... Думаю, теперь тебе это больше не нужно?

— Ты помнишь? — Юри откидывается назад, позволяя заключить себя в объятия. — Помнишь, как это было?

Виктор не отвечает, но его челка щекочет затылок Юри — помотал головой. Неужели правда не помнит?

— Ты был... как... Словно совсем не касался льда... делал каждый шаг по воздуху, — Юри кажется, что он давится словами, задыхается, теряет окончания, и понять этот бред абсолютно невозможно. Слишком долго держал внутри эти мысли.

— Сан-Франциско, — наконец вспоминает Виктор, и снова смеется, обжигая дыханием ухо. — Это ведь была даже не самая сложная моя программа, Юри... 

«Замолчи», — хочет попросить Юри, но горячая ладонь проскальзывает под его футболку и гладит живот, заставляя мышцы напрячься, и он замолкает сам. Дышит сквозь зубы, изо всех сил стараясь быть хоть немного тише. Стыдно. Горячо.

Но вот так, не глядя друг другу в глаза, гораздо проще поддаться.

Тот плакат всегда был особенным. Редкий кадр, где Виктор смотрит прямо в камеру. Не окидывает рассеянным взглядом ряды зрителей, не щурится, глядя на табло, не стоит вполоборота, разговаривая с бывшими уже соперниками.

Просто смотрит прямо — прямо на Юри — и улыбается.

Не бывает, не должно быть таких существ, эльфов с цветочными букетами в руках и невидимыми крыльями за спиной. Эти прозрачные, слюдяные крылья трепещут так быстро, что совсем не видны, и потому же их не схватывает холод ледовой арены. 

Пальцы Виктора прокрадываются под резинку его штанов, вторая рука удерживает поперек груди.

— Юри, — зовет Виктор, и в его голосе звучит точно та же улыбка, какую Юри видит — привык видеть — на том плакате. Предназначенная всем, но одному ему.

Очки съезжают на кончик носа, и картинка мутнеет.

У мифического этого улыбающегося существа нет ни жалости, ни стыда, и Юри закрывает глаза, откидывая голову на плечо Виктору, подставляя лицо, шею, горло осторожным касаниям губ.

Виктор позади прерывисто вздыхает, не прекращая ласкать и гладить.

Юри закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, не думать, что их двое: Виктор на фото и Виктор у него за спиной. Один и тот же человек. 

Теперь точно не получится выбросить этот плакат.   
***

Юри всегда стучит, собираясь войти в чужую комнату. Это не хорошее воспитание даже, а инстинкт самосохранения: постарайся не увидеть ничего, что тебе видеть не положено. Вот только Виктор... Он все переворачивает с ног на голову и включает внутри у Юри какое-то неудержимое «можно», отчего хочется делать глупости и дерзить. Прикасаться и стоять слишком близко, и заходить без предупреждения.

— Твоя очередь, да? — Виктор смеется натянутым смехом человека, которого застали за чем-то слишком интимным. Человека, который испугался было, но сразу понял, что секреты его не настолько ценны, чтобы бояться за их сохранность, и тут же испытал горькое смущение.

— Извини?.. — растерянно переспрашивает Юри.

— Я увидел, как ты расправляешься со своими воспоминаниями, теперь твоя очередь увидеть мои, — Виктор протягивает ему руку и, не дождавшись отклика, приглашающе хлопает ладонью по кровати.

Юри узнает ткань, которую Виктор держит в руках. Прохладное серебро, переливающееся сотнями мелких искр. Еще несколько костюмов комом лежат в изголовье кровати, один — на полу, Виктор почти касается его босой ступней. Но остальные не важны, есть только этот, который нервно гладят пальцы Виктора. 

Юри узнает.

Юри приближается неторопливо, осторожно ступая по ковру, как будто боится спугнуть неловким движением. Он не подходит сзади, как делает обычно Виктор. Нет, он огибает кровать, чтоб оказаться лицом к лицу. Садится, касаясь коленом бедра Виктора. Хочется надеть очки — хотя бы так иллюзорно защититься от того, что сам он собирается сейчас сделать. 

Да, надеть очки, неловким движением поправить дужку, убрать волосы за ухо, и в эту самую секунду отвести взгляд — ведь так он поступает всегда. 

Очки остались на кухне.

— Ты ведь соврал, что не помнишь Сан-Франциско? — спрашивает он. Хотел бы мягче, но получается слишком нервно и срывается голос. Он не собирается обвинять. Но широко распахнутые глаза Виктора такие невыносимо синие, и нервная улыбка гаснет так стремительно, что Юри понимает — неосторожно ударил словами, и гораздо сильнее, чем допускает их странный обоюдоострый танец.

Виктор не отвечает ему, опуская голову. 

Больше не получается глаза в глаза, видны только светлые ресницы, дрожащие за завесой челки. Пальцы Виктора находят руку Юри, гладят раскрытую ладонь, словно вычерчивая на ней какой-то мудреный иероглиф. 

— Разочарован? — слегка охрипшим голосом произносит Виктор. Очень спокойно. В этом тоне столько заведомого принятия, что становится тошно. Юри вроде как и не спрашивают даже, и ему не обязательно отвечать.

— Нисколько, — выдыхает Юри. Он отнимает свою ладонь и ловит Виктора за запястье, резко дергая на себя. «Хорошо, что все же не надел очки», — отстраненно замечает он, когда Виктор врезается в его плечо, и оба они вздрагивают, почти обрушиваясь с кровати. 

Когда его пальцы осторожно обводят лопатки Виктора, тот застывает в напряжении, а потом подается вперед, стараясь уйти от прикосновения, и одновременно прижимается щекой к ключице Юри. Как будто видит насквозь и знает все глупые фантазии Юри про невидимые эти крылья, и боится, что сейчас его обвинят: на самом деле их нет. 

На самом деле нет ничего, кроме живого человека, кроме дрожащих ресниц и неаккуратно отросших за время их тренировок волос, действительно похожих на птичьи перья. Несколько месяцев они провели вдвоем, почти не уходя с катка. Не отвлекаясь ни на что — и вот как-то оказались в этой комнате, где Виктор сидит перед ним в застиранной футболке, тихий и усталый, и утверждает-спрашивает, что Юри разочарован.

Нисколько. 

Виктор пытался, вдруг понимает Юри.

Виктор хотел дать ему того шестнадцатилетнего мальчишку, легкого и неземного — и не смог. Слишком повзрослел, слишком ушел вперед, слишком устал, всего — слишком, и невозможно отмотать пленку одним движением руки.

Виктор пытался закрыть ему глаза и заставить не смотреть на разноцветные глянцевые плакаты, заслонить их живым настоящим собой, задвинуть подальше, но тоже не сумел.

«Слишком мало времени, чтобы поверить в реальность произошедшего», — такие простые причины, и никто не виноват, Юри давно стоило бы объясниться. «Слишком мало времени. Да и как вообще можно привыкнуть к тебе хоть когда-то…»

Сложнее всего было научиться прикасаться без страха. Без страха разрушить волшебство. Без страха наказания за то, что позволил себе слишком много.

Но Юри почти научился. Он учится. 

— Мне нужно, — поспешно произносит он и не находит слов, чтоб объяснить. Ему нужен Виктор, это как желание судорожно дышать, захлебываясь воздухом, когда легкие горят от бега.

Виктор поднимает голову, касаясь кончиком носа его щеки. Юри целует его первым, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Отстраняется, оборачивая одну прядку вокруг указательного — она вырывается и снова ложится на шею, слишком короткая. Виктор смотрит на него вопросительно и болезненно хмурится.

— ...нужно вот это все, — пытается объяснить Юри.

Он откидывается на спину, тянет Виктора на себя, но тут же перекатывается, оказываясь сверху, и оба они чуть не падают с края кровати. В этот раз Виктор удерживает его, жестким рывком возвращая в более-менее устойчивое положение.

Все правильно. Юри с облегчением выдыхает. 

— Мне нужно, — повторяет он, расстегивая ремень на джинсах Виктора. Но тут же прикусывает губу и поспешно исправляется, не дав себе времени на отступление. — Я хочу. Хочу твое «сейчас», — выговаривает он, удивляясь, как мало все-таки в мире слов, которыми можно было бы объяснить самые важные вещи. Лично ему имеющихся определенно не хватает.

— Тебя — такого, — еще раз пытается объяснить Юри, и его понимают наконец. Виктор поднимается, опираясь на локти, и их губы снова встречаются.

Раздеться нет сил, нет времени, нет возможности, как будто они двое с самого начала думали, что впереди вечность, и оттягивали с признанием, сколько могли, а теперь оказалось, что время заканчивается — все время, выделенное им миром друг для друга — и невозможно надышаться впрок. Невозможно остановиться.

Юри только стягивает с себя футболку и не решается больше отстраниться. Все их прикосновения — сквозь ткань. Сквозь футболку Виктора и его джинсы, сквозь штаны Юри. Только пальцы Виктора — горячие-горячие — касаются голой спины Юри, и от этого словно током прошибает все тело.

Виктор что-то шепчет ему на своем сумасшедшем непонятном русском, но Юри не понял бы сейчас и ни одного из привычных слов тоже. Пальцы Виктора рисуют на нем дрожащие невидимые узоры, его губы произносят «Юри», раз за разом, не показалось, в этот раз не фантазия, не фантом.

На одну секунду все в мире вдруг кажется возможным, достижимым, кристальным и легким.

И у слов Виктора все еще нет привычной формы, цвета, очертания, но по интонации, по мелодике, по тому, как хрипло срываются окончания фраз, Юри понимает смысл сказанного — это он сам теперь уникальный, удивительный, невозможный, это у него должны быть крылья, чтобы идти по льду, нисколько не боясь упасть.

У него — Юри. 

Это нелепо и смешно, и он начинает нервно смеяться, но давится вдохом и торопливо прикусывает костяшки пальцев, чтобы не стонать.

— Виктор, — произносит он почти по слогам, ощущая как глухо саднит рука.

— Витя, — возражают ему.

— Витя, — послушно повторяет он, облизывая сухие губы, и это слово произнести получается гораздо легче.   
***

Виктор пахнет жасмином — если это весь Виктор. И новыми кожаными перчатками — если это кончики пальцев.

Юри не любит зеленый чай с жасмином и не носит перчатки. Юри все еще продолжает коллекционировать бесполезные факты о Викторе, но теперь — иначе. Без желания повторить, скопировать — оно и не было никогда первоосновой. Так, ерундовая блажь, за которой легко спрятать настоящие желания — стремление встать рядом и наравне.

Юри заваривает чай. Белое и золотое, тонкий край фарфоровой чашки. Смахнешь с края стола — и разлетится на куски. 

Самые страшные тайны всегда лежат на поверхности. Тайна Юри в том, что он сам выбрал одиночное катание.

Светлый-светлый, упоительно гладкий лед, где ты совсем один, и никто не протянет руку, помогая подняться после оглушительного падения. Именно таким был его выбор.

А потом следовало просто дождаться того, кто скажет: «Вставай, тебе не нужна помощь, чтобы подняться». И скажет это еще раз. Много раз, без устали, пока это наконец не станет правдой.

Не одинокий больше.

Просто один на сцене — на сцене, которая полностью принадлежит ему, чтобы в полный голос говорить о своей любви, зная, что на трибунах всегда есть один человек, не отводящий взгляда.

И этот взгляд — что-то гораздо более значимое, чем протянутая рука. Это признание.


End file.
